Suichū Hikōron ni Okeru Takakuteki Approach
|font-color = #FFFFFF |track color = #dfc6e6 |CD name = Free! Character Songs |previous = DIVE & FLY |next = Deep Moment |current track = Suichū Hikōron ni Okeru Takakuteki Approach }} |font color = #FFFFFF |image = |artist = Rei Ryugazaki (CV: Daisuke Hirakawa) |lyrics = Saori Codama |composition = Yuu Sasaki |publisher = Lantis |seller = |release = September 4, 2013 |album = Free! Character Song Vol.5 REI RYUGAZAKI |tracks = |price = |length = 4:26 |episodes = }} Suichū Hikōron ni Okeru Takakuteki Approach (水中飛行論における多角的アプローチ Underwater Flight Multilateral Approach) is the second track of Free! Character Song Vol.5 REI RYUGAZAKI character song CD of the Free! anime. It is performed by Rei Ryugazaki's seiyū, Daisuke Hirakawa. The song was released on September 4, 2013. Lyrics Kanji = A, B, C, 1, 2, 3, answer please　美しい解を Why? Why? Why?　完璧な理論　導き出す Why? Why? Why?　当然の結果　疑いようもない なのに何故だ　何故なんだ　どこが違う　理解できない 流体力学の見地で　納得いくような説明を 心理学的な影響も　無きにしも非ずか　非ずだ　どうだろう 突き止めるんだ　この結果に及ぶ理由 (question) 思いもよらない着眼点　計算式から新発見　追求していけ 絶対　この僕ならできるハズだ (answer) 冷静かつ大胆に多角的アプローチ　あきらめない Up! Up! Up!　一日も早く　モノにしたい Up! Up! Up!　焦ってばかりで　空回りしたって いつかきっと　見えてくる　矛盾さえも　繋ぎあわせ 人体工学的視点で　シミュレイションは万全 実践経験がもたらす　失敗フラグ回避か　回避だ　成る程 突き詰めるんだ　自分なりの美学、個性 (of course) 新たな分野も理論でtry　あらゆる知能を網羅して　達成していく 絶対　素晴らしい答えがわかる (complete) 真剣に取り組んで革新的アプローチ　見つける something A, B, C, 1, 2, 3, answer please　美しい解を 突き止めるんだ　この結果に及ぶ理由 (question) 思いもよらない着眼点　計算式から新発見　追求していけ 絶対　この僕ならできるハズだ(answer) 冷静かつ大胆に多角的アプローチ　あきらめない |-| Rōmaji = A, B, C, 1, 2, 3, answer please utsukushii kai o Why? Why? Why?　Kanpeki na riron　Michibikidasu Why? Why? Why?　Touzen no kekka　Utagaiyou mo nai Na no ni naze da　Naze nanda　Doko ga chigau　Rikai dekinai Ryuutai rikigaku no kenchi de　Nattoku iku youna setsumei o Shinrigaku teki na eikyou mo　Naki ni shimo arazu ka　Arazu da　Dou darou Tsukitomerunda　kono kekka ni oyobu riyuu (question) Omoi mo yoranai chakugan ten　keisan shiki kara shin hakken　tsuikyuu shite ike Zettai　kono boku nara dekiru HAZU da (answer) Reisei katsu daitan ni takaku teki APURŌCHI　Akiramenai Up! Up! Up!　Ichinichi mo hayaku　MONO ni shitai Up! Up! Up!　Asette bakari de　Karamawari shitatte Itsuka kitto　Miete kuru　mujun sae mo　Tsunagiawase Jintai kougaku teki shiten de　SHIMYUREISHON wa banzen Jisen keiken ga motarasu　Shippai FURAGU kaihi ka　kaihi da　Naruhodo Tsukitsumerunda　Jibun nari no bigaku, kosei (of course) Arata na bunya mo riron de try　Arayuru chinou o mourashite　Tassei shite iku Zettai　Subarashii kotae ga wakaru (complete) Shinken ni torikunde kakushin teki APURŌCHI　Mitsukeru Something A, B, C, 1, 2, 3, answer please utsukushii kai o Tsukitomerunda　Kono kekka ni oyobu riyuu (question) Omoi mo yoranai chakugan ten　Keisan shiki kara shin hakken　Tsuikyuu shite ike Zettai　kono boku nara dekiru HAZU da (answer) Reisei katsu daitan ni takaku teki APURŌCHI　AkiramenaiRomaji & Translation by ☽ Moonlit Sanctuary ☾ |-| English = A, B, C, 1, 2, 3, answer please, with a beautiful solution Why? Why? Why? Reasoning a flawless theory Why? Why? Why? I will not question the natural results And yet, why? How is it so? Where did it go wrong? It’s incomprehensible! An explanation with the understanding from the perspective of fluid mechanics Are there psychological influences as well? It is not so. So what of it? I’ll figure it out, the reason leading to this result (question) Focusing on unexpected angles, pursuing new discoveries from calculated formulas I’m absolutely sure I should be able to do so (answer) With a calm yet bold many-sided approach, I won’t give up! Up! Up! Up! I want to master it as soon as possible Up! Up! Up! Impatience is just a waste of energy Someday surely I’ll realize the inconsistencies, I’ll piece it together From the standpoint of the mechanics of the human body, my simulation is flawless Taking practice and experience into account, will I avoid any error flags? I’ll avoid them. I see! I’ll investigate it thoroughly, my own concepts of aesthetics, my personality (of course!) Even within a new realm of theory, I’ll achieve knowledge covering it all I’ll absolutely understand a splendid solution (complete) To tackle the problem seriously with a progressive approach, I’ve found something! A, B, C, 1, 2, 3, answer please, with a beautiful solution I’ll figure it out, the reason leading to this result (question) Focusing on unexpected angles, pursuing new discoveries from calculated formulas I’m absolutely sure I should be able to do so (answer) With a calm yet bold many-sided approach, I won’t give up! Videos References Navigation |color2 = #dfc6e6 |font color = #FFFFFF}} de:Suichuu Hikouron ni Okeru Takakuteki Approach Category:Music Category:Character Songs Category:Free! Character Songs Category:Free! Character Song Vol.5 REI RYUGAZAKI